Orderly Chaos in an Imbalanced Universe
by gnfrwar
Summary: The fate of the universe rests in the hands of not one, but two Shepards. Will they get past their mental instabilities in order to save the universe? Courtney and Jenna, a Renegade and a Paragon hero, must come together for the good of the galaxy!
1. Hello Commanders!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is based on the gameplay of two friends who love Mass Effect 1 &2 . It's not intended for the easily offended. We poke fun at all the characters and even include some glitches that we had in the game. We somewhat follow the storyline, but it will definitely deviate from it are certain points. 95% of the credit belongs to Courtney because this was her idea and genius. I (Jenna) have only been editing and adding bits and pieces. We hope you enjoy. **

Commander Jenna Shepard was helpless in her captain's quarters seething with anger while the SSV Normandy was recently grounded at the Citadel by Udina after an unpleasant talk with the council. Her door was kept open as a welcome invitation to any visitors. Kaiden Alenko took this opportunity and tiptoed inside. Jenna was unsure why he tiptoed; she was facing towards the door and watching him as he entered.

"Commander," Kaiden started in his raspy, whispery voice. "Is there something you need help with?"

Jenna raised an eyebrow in question, "What? No. You came in here… whatever. Kaiden, come hither and sit with me on my bed." They sat next to each other, buttcheek to buttcheek. "Kaiden, you've been a great suck-up to me this entire time we've spent together. I want to present you with a gift expressing my gratitude."

Kaiden broke into a big goofy smile to match the hopefulness in his eyes. "Commander? Is there something-…"

"Just shut up," Jenna interrupted him. "You always start the same conversations everyway, just take the damn gift. It's my favorite book; it really expresses how I feel about you."

Jenna forced a book into Kaiden's hands which read _FUCK OFF_ as the title. He opened it and flipped the pages. Every page was blank except for the first page that had one single texted line: "You're a faggot." His smile grew bigger and chuckled under his breath like a smoker trying to clear their throat.

"Commander, I appreciate the gift but it's just… my L2 implants make it impossible for me to read. It's a downside to the older L2 models in comparison to the L3's, but at least I don't have cancer." He hugged Jenna for her thoughtful gift. Kaiden was in love.

Jenna cut the romantic date short before Kaiden could talk more about biotic camp. She was too irritated at being grounded she just couldn't put her whole self into a risqué date. The commander of the Normandy had to get her mind off it until she could continue further into the storyline. She flipped her red hair over her shoulder. Jenna felt a little frisky and there was only one place where all the cooler characters on the ship hung out, and she wanted to cause some trouble. As she headed down the elevator she could already hear some arguing ensuing between the few aliens aboard the human ship.

"You ignorant turtles do not know how hard it is for us quarians! Pilgrimages are a functional solution to helping our race unlike you krogans who used to kidnap my kind to make your ships!"

The scarred krogan snorted uncaringly towards the quarian's banter waving her off. "At least we gave you a purpose to your pathetic lives than constantly tune-up your tortilla."

"Oh yes, please tell us more about your flotilla stories. They're so interesting," Garrus jabbed in with a very condescending tone.

At this time Jenna walked out of the elevator and took one look at Tali. She narrowed her bright green eyes and made a "shooing" motion with her hands while questioning the quarian, "Ew! Who said you can come out from your hole, freak? Shoo-shoo!"

Tali stomped off hissing and screaming obscenities about the other races as Jenna scanned the room looking for something or someone in particular. Her eyes lay where the recently deceased Ashley used to stand and webcam to her stupid family all day. The memories of being back on Virmire with the weight of the world laid on her shoulders. Jenna had to make the decision to either let Kaiden die or kill Ashley. She never made an easier decision in all of her life. Jenna's eyes wandered over to the Mako, wondering who designed that piece of shit. Another memory sparked in her head.

"_Commander, you can't be serious!" the blue skinned woman yelped in a panic in the backseat of the Mako._

"_CALM DOWN LIARA!" Jenna shouted back. "IT'S JUST A MOUNTAIN!"_

_Neither Tali nor Liara had seatbelts and the Mako was looking down a very steep and long fall down the side of the mountain. Jenna put the pedal to the metal and the Mako went tumbling down. Flip after flip the alien's screamed profanity and knocked their bodies in the inside of the tank. Vomit began to spew from their mouths splashing against everything. Once the Mako came to a complete stop everyone was a complete mess._

"It was worth it," Jenna mumbled under her breath smiling to the happy memory. In a few long strides, Jenna was up in Garrus' face with a scowl. "Well, where is she?" Her demands didn't make the turian very happy but she was the commander of the ship so he had to oblige himself to give a curt nod to a dark shadow in the corner of the room.

Silence enveloped the room for a while until the shadow spoke in a violent raspy whisper "…I am the night."

"Buttney, get your ass over here, I need to speak with you!" Commander Jenna demanded. Doing what she was told, Courtney emerged from her corner revealing herself in a Batman outfit. "What the fuck are you wearing?" Her blue eyes were glowing in a scary way, and her dark brown hair tucked away in the mask.

Continuing her violent whisper "I am vengeance. I am here to protect those worth protecting." This sentence earned her a quick slap across the cheek and some more lecturing from Jenna to _quit it_.

"Buttney, listen. Captain Blackerson asked me to go to the Citadel and meet him in Flux. I don't want to meet him, so go for me. "

Courtney narrowed her eyes at Jenna questionably as if trying to scrutinize the true reign of Jenna's authority. Both were commanders, but Courtney came from an alternate dimension making her an alternate Shepard or something; Jenna was drunk for the first half of this mission she couldn't remember. The scrutinizing only lasted for a few seconds until her face relaxed and agreed to go. Courtney wanted to get out of the Normandy. "Okay, Garrus and Wrex come, come," she said with two claps and they left for the Citadel without question.

Jenna had her own errands to run in the Citadel. She took Kaiden and Navigator Pressley.

Now normally dressed, Courtney always admired the Citadel and enjoyed strolling through the wards. She breathed out a loud admiring sigh as they went down a very long elevator ride.

"Garrus, remember when you worked at C-Sec?"

The turian groaned a bit before responding. "Yes, Commander you ask this question every time we come back to the Citadel. I dread coming back here. Not only was C-Sec not fun to work for, but you find me the ugliest armor and helmet to wear…"

Courtney let out an exaggerated gasp, "You don't like pink? We don't get paid for saving the galaxy, Garrus."

"You have over a million credits stashed from all those Batarians we've killed and mugged!"

"Yes but it's so hard finding a store I like…" she paused and immediately brought her two hands to her face covering her nose. "WREX!"

The krogan laughed which clearly admitted his crime and shouting about something about how he is krogan. The entire elevator was stuck with a stench so foul and dense it was impossible to breathe through your lungs without suffocating and burned your eyes. Courtney slowly was losing consciousness and weakly slamming her fists against the elevator glass windows screaming "I don't wanna live anymore!" Garrus was fighting to stay alive against the toxic gas as well. He joined in with Courtney's slamming fist with the butt of his rife against the glass until it shattered. The both of them suicide jumped off the elevator.

Jenna had written a list of goods she needed to buy before the next long journey. She didn't intend to be grounded for much longer. She'll humor Anderson and play things out his way for now.

"Pressley this is your half of the list, I need everything exactly it is written. No mistakes, got it?" Pressley of course responded back with a "Yes, Ma'am!" before he turned on his heels and went his way. "Kaiden, you stick with me because you'll prance off and get lost for hours if I let you go alone." Kaiden followed Jenna in his usual ballerina walk, hands in the air like a puppet.

But, before she could even get started on her list she heard a scream that made her heart sink. Such a cry that only Jenna's heart would break over. Pressley was in trouble. Jenna threw her head back where she last left Pressley and there were two armed krogans holding Pressley captive.

"What are you doing with Pressley?" Jenna demand. Her emotional stability was at its edge, tears were building in her eyes at the threat of something terrible happening to Pressley. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She yelled as she dropped to her knees and punched the ground forcefully. "You bastards," she muttered defeated.

The two krogans exchanged looks completely taken off guard by such a reaction. "Listen well human," one krogan spat. "The shadow broker wanted to leave you a message. The shadow broker doesn't take kindly to your betrayal with his services."

This changed Jenna's face to a more serious look. "Shadow broker, huh?" She stood back up and went into a thinking pose; she was very deep in thought. "Could you remind me exactly what this betrayal was?" Jenna honestly couldn't think of any deal she made that would connect with the shadow broker.

The other krogen piped in, "We don't have that kind of information. We're just here to give you the message." After this was said he placed his gun to Pressley's temple.

Kaiden screamed a little too high pitched at this sight, "Please don't! You don't have to do this! This is my entire fault commander, if only my L2 implants were a L3 implants. I'd take the cancer for Pressley."

"Yes please," Jenna begged "shoot Kaiden, but leave Pressley alone! Let's do a trade. Besides I really think you have the _wrong_ Shepard."

The krogans exchanged looks again. One of the krogan in a confused voice explained, "You really don't have a place to negotiate over this." Again Jenna collapsed at the threat of losing Pressley and on her knees weakly punched the ground.

While distracted by this over-dramatic emotion from Jenna the krogans had no idea of the threat behind them. That instance, in a flash, a blur a figure came from the shadows and swiftly maneuvered itself to stab and slice the throats of both of them. The krogan's bodies fell to the ground with a loud _thump_ in contrast to their silent death. As quick as the figure came, it had vanished.

Jenna looked up to see the dead krogans fall and an unharmed Pressley. Kaiden and Pressley were just as confused. "What happened?" Jenna was so confused.

Pressley with his power of hindsight took in all that was accounted for, "I've heard stories Ma'am of deadly assassins that make such clean kills they are invisible to all."

Jenna stood back up and went back into her thinking pose. "Shadow broker and assassins…"


	2. Teams of Three on Ilos

Courtney, Garrus and Wrex made it to Flux, but with less medi-gel than when they left the Normandy. There was no way Courtney could go through a long dull conversation with Anderson without some alcohol. She completely ignored Anderson staring at her and waving for her to sit down and headed straight for the bar. Courtney waved for the volus to take her order now, she was an impatient person.

"Ah... –gasp-… Earth Clan! How may I service you today?" the short stubby volus' head barely was seen over the bar.

"Yeah, I want that blue shit you bartenders always serve me." Courtney just glared at Wrex, she was still mad at his _mistake_ in the elevator. "_Garrus_, what do _you_ want?"

Just as Garrus was making his order the volus cut him off with a snide attitude, "We don't serve your kind here, turian."

There wasn't a second pause. Garrus immediately snapped. He head-butted the closest person next to him, a female server named Rita. Blood gushed out of her nose as she dropped to the ground like a bag of sand. Garrus took Courtney's drink and smashed it against the bar creating a sharp weapon for himself and put it up to the volus' face. Like a shadow, Courtney was behind Garrus waving her hands behind his head mystically whispering and egging him on, "Yes, Garrus. Let the rage consume you."

The volus was quick to apologize after Garrus made himself perfectly clear he didn't like his attitude. They were all served free alcohol but Garrus demanded "I WANT SOME FREE CREDITS FOR QUASAR! It won't be good business if you have a BROKEN NECK!" until he was satisfied with the volus apology.

Afterwards the three happily walked over to Anderson who completely didn't acknowledge the bar brawl between Garrus and volus. "Shepard, we've got to get you and Shepard to Ilos and stop Saren!" Courtney was happily buzzed and nodding through the conversation. Garrus and Wrex went off to play Quasar. Anderson was mentioning something about a plan he had, she couldn't be bothered will all the details.

* * *

><p>Jenna still had the weird shadow broker hostage situation still on her mind. She wanted more information on this and find out who was Pressley's savior? She considered asking the shadow broker for help. Jenna, Kaiden and Pressley were all done shopping for Jenna's personal needs and returned to the ship.<p>

"Joker," Jenna walked into the front next to Joker. She paused for a bit thinking if Joker gets really bad butt-numbness from sitting in that seat for so long. "…Joker, it's time to take off."

"But Commander," Joker began to protest. "We're grounded and the Normandy is completely locked in."

"I don't care, not my problem. –deep voice- DO IT!" and with that Jenna began to leave.

"Commander! Buttney hasn't returned yet either."

"She'll catch up, go now. Go. GO!"

Joker didn't know exactly what to do.

Courtney and her crew were taking their sweet-ass time back to the Normandy.

"I honestly don't understand how you like this place, human." Wrex was going off with one of his complaints again in a grumpy mood. "Every corner we turn someone is asking for our help with simple, needless errands."

"Oh Tyrannosaurs Wrex." Courtney sighed admiringly at his scarred and rough turtle face. "You've been blessed with a simple mind!"

"He's not the only exception to his race, Commander." Garrus gave a taunting look to the krogan.

"You really want to start shit with me turian? I've got more balls than you, literally."

Courtney groaned, "again with the testicles? You two are always comparing each other's balls!"

The testicle conversation abruptly came to an end. A loud explosion was heard in the distance towards where they were heading. In fact it was exactly at the Normandy dock.

"An explosion at the Normandy dock!" exclaimed Garrus.

"…dammit Garrus… fucking Mr. Obvious…" muttered and sighed Courtney.

* * *

><p>At the Normandy Jenna just detonated the explosions she set around the dock to free her ship. "Well, looks like we're free to take-off now. Anymore complaints, Joker?" After a discouraged Joker sighed he started the Normandy's engines followed by some banging on the side of the ship which gave Jenna a satisfied look.<p>

Just outside the Normandy Courtney, Garrus and Wrex were banging on the door.

"DAMMIT JENNA! Let us in!" Courtney whined and continued to bang her hand on the door.

From inside Jenna's voice called out "what's the password?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Wrong! Try again!"

"You're gay!"

"Nope, you're gay!"

At this point Wrex got fed up and slammed his entire body into the Normandy's exterior door denting it badly. The Normandy's exterior pressure VI had a lot of complaining because of this act. Jenna gave up and let them in to shut up the VI. The Normandy set out towards Ilos!

* * *

><p>Days went by as they traveled to Ilos. Hackett and Anderson complained about Jenna's exit off the Citadel. As usual, Courtney spent her time with Garrus and Wrex harassing Tali whenever she tried to leave her assigned place. Jenna wandered the ship with Kaiden close behind. He enjoyed the abusive relationship, and Jenna felt it convenient to use him. No one is complaining though, it's Kaiden. Liara on the other hand was confining herself in her room and sulking. She made a pass at Courtney whom responded by complaining and moaning on how every lesbian tries to get with her. It completely embarrassed the asari ,so she became a recluse and seethed with jealousy. No one brings her or Tali on missions.<p>

The recent Liara flirting brought terrible memories back to Courtney. "Garrus," she began to stutter in fear of her memories. "Remember when that one asari… she- SHE RAPED ME! Why didn't you help me?"

Wrex included himself into the conversation, "all of her other customers didn't seem to mind the rape." He smiled to himself thinking of the asari consort, Sha'ira.

Looking at Wrex, Courtney was reminded of something else. A fierce memory that brought sadness to her heart she couldn't let go. She looked at Wrex with a sad face and whispered slowly, "Wrex… remember in the ninja turtles when Raphael got beat up and was in a coma in a tub? You remind me of him."

"BAH! That was a terrible movie and I'm not a turtle!" Wrex was so offended he had to go back to the other side of the room and ignored the rest of Courtney's conversations.

Jenna and Kaiden joined Courtney and Garrus once they exited the elevator as Wrex continued to pout in his corner.

"Okay it's serious time, Courtney." Courtney just looked at Jenna in question and didn't like the way this conversation was starting. "Who the fuck am I going to bring as my second? You have Garrus and Wrex and I only have Kaiden."

Courtney didn't understand how this was a problem, "You don't want to bring Pressley?"

"Pressley is a NAVIGATOR! Not a fighter!"

"You were fine with it before…"

"In the Citadel, Pressley was used as a hostage and almost killed because _someone_ made a certain betrayal to the shadow broker."

"It was scary," Kaiden added.

Courtney averted her eyes from Jenna "I can't imagine what that would be about-"

"Yes you do!" Jenna threatened to hit Courtney again if she didn't spill her guts about the shadow broker. After enough yelling and slapping Courtney finally gave in.

"Okay, I may or may have not sent out a new bioweapon plague to a batarian colony in hopes of their ultimate annihilation of their race." Courtney did not share one bit of guilt or shame.

"Courtney" Jenna said in a voice a mother would use in a not-so-angry way. She had a good chuckle over this one.

Garrus returned to the original problem, "Why can't we all just go in together? Instead of teams of threes like every mission we've done."

"Nope," Jenna responded.

"Impossible," Courtney concurred. "Listen just take Liara or Tali-"

"Are you INSANE?" Jenna was completely appalled by that idea. "Just let me use Garrus this once."

"NO!" Courtney began having a panic attack and thrashing around room slapping Garrus several times in the process. "I CAN'T LEAVE HIM!"

"Yeah… I'm taking him, bye." And with Jenna left Courtney alone with her freak out and Garrus.

* * *

><p>Jenna, Courtney, Garrus, Wrex, Kaiden and Liara were crammed together in the Mako as it launched from the Normandy and landed violently thrashing everyone around on Ilos. They traveled together in the tank but once they exited they would go into their teams.<p>

Courtney sat with her arms across her chest; she was on a team with Wrex and Liara. Liara stared at her with a hopeful smile the entire ride as Courtney frowned. It also didn't help that Jenna's driving was making everyone pretty sick. Kaiden was getting close and personal to Jenna this mission. Something suspicious must have happened before they landed on Ilos.

"They fucked." Wrex bluntly said staring at Jenna and Kaiden which caused everyone to awkwardly be silent.

Jenna rolled her eyes, stopped the Mako and said, "'Bout that time." This was always her way of saying she wanted people to exit or leave.

Courtney's team was the first to exit the Mako and immediately as they stepped out, Jenna drove the Mako off and ditched them. Courtney's team yelled and chased after them only to be outrun and left in the dust.

"ASSHOLE!" Wrex spat. "Your commander friend can't be trusted."

"Well the Mako is a shit anyways; we'll do better on foot and save our stomachs from vomiting." Courtney felt better already on land but taking one look at Liara's hopeful face made her queasy again. She led her team down the long hallway.

* * *

><p>Jenna was still cackling at her recent joke on Courtney. Kaiden joined in the laughter to suck-up and was eventually told to shut up and smacked by Jenna. "You miss your ex-team leader, little Garrus?" Garrus was already used to Jenna's taunting and just made a nod. He was biased and more loyal to Courtney because they were both renegades. Jenna surprisingly was a paragon character. Courtney also gave him more attention of course. As soon as Jenna's group left the Mako and began to fight Geth, Jenna started her "get your fat ass out of my way, Garrus! Stop being fucking useless!" which always got him irritated. Kaiden was treated worse but he was too easy of a target and just enjoyed the yelling.<p>

Being much further than Courtney, Jenna reached the prothean VI much quicker and was fitting the role as the savior of the galaxy much easier than Courtney.

* * *

><p>Courtney continued her long walk through the hallway. Wrex complained how his feet hurt. Liara continued to watch Courtney and that just continued to creep Courtney out. "We haven't seen any damn geth to kill!" The krogan's patience grew thinner and thinner. He already had one breakdown with the Saren genophage which Jenna took control of and had to calm him down. Courtney no longer had the patience to deal with another fit from Wrex and would shoot him without hesitation. "What are we even doing here?"<p>

"Looking for the conduit, Wrex," Courtney could hardly contain her irritation.

"Oh Commander," the asari's voice was on the edge of excitement and arousal which was giving Courtney a bile throw-up feeling in her throat. "I'll follow you to the end… you know… if anything goes wrong here." Liara took no notice to Courtney's sighing or mockery noises.

* * *

><p>Jenna was already in the Mako again and on their way to the conduit. Kaiden's conscious was getting the better of him, "Shouldn't we turn back and pick up the second group, Commander?"<p>

"I'm sorry, who's the leader?" Jenna paused for someone to answer. "Oh, that's right. ME!"

Garrus finally began speaking to Jenna again, "I agree with Kaiden, we can't leave them-"

Jenna cut off Garrus, "Blah blah blah; that's all I hear from you _Pinky_." Garrus was losing his temper. Courtney always encourages Garrus to "lose it" when he gets really upset. Jenna pushing his buttons may not be the best idea. He also hated his pink armor a passion. Courtney had it modified from Ashley's old armor. "_Just because she was lame enough to die, doesn't mean we should waste good resources," _she had told him.

"Commander, I think you need to be more reasonable. Courtney is your frien-"

"Wah, wah, wah; is that what I just heard? Am I correct on this Garrus? I'm sorry I don't speak baby. Did you either wet your pants or need something to eat?"

"No, Commander. What I'm trying to say-"

"You're trying to say you look like a retard in that helmet?"

At this point Garrus finally lost it and began tearing the Mako apart from the inside. He ripped terminals apart, weapons when thrown began to shoot by itself spraying bullets from within the tank, throwing Kaiden into one of the walls when tried to calm down as he yelled something about Kaiden not using his L2 implants when he has a BROKEN NECK. Jenna and Kaiden made it out of the Mako before Garrus got really violent and parts of the Mako began to explode or catch on fire. The explosions and duration of Garrus' violent fit attracted many geth.

* * *

><p>Courtney and her team continued to walk and walk and walk. Liara made one last statement about how she admired Courtney and she finally snapped. She got out her rifle and just before she swung it to Liara she heard the geth. Wrex was hot to go into battle and charged forward yelling something about his krogan balls. He seriously has a problem about the testicle talk.<p>

Courtney ran after her team mate and shot geth once at really close range with her sniper rifle in a continuous run and never aiming, because that's how she rolled. A large amount of geth were ahead and had swarmed Jenna's party entirely.

"Jenna, you bitch!" Courtney called out, still running around with Wrex looking like an idiot. Liara stayed behind just eating bullets and being useless like Kaiden.

"Wow, you're slow," Jenna showed no remorse for ditching the other team members. "Garrus fucking lost it while you were gone and attracted this horde of geth. Pressley would have never done that."

"Oh wow," Liara was stunned and amazed and not doing anything at all to help the fight, "is this what you guys do when you leave me and Tali on the ship? I just don't know what to do. I've never been outside the Normandy before."

"DAMMIT JENNA!" Courtney just shot randomly with her gun not even looking at what she was shooting and like a miracle, hitting geth. "This is why we needed to recruit more team members so we can avoid bringing this dumb bitch!"

Liara began to sulk, her heart was broken once more.

Thanks to Jenna, Courtney, Wrex and Garrus the geth were dead. Kaiden and Liara as always were just dead weight. They headed straight into the conduit and landed back on the Citadel.


	3. The Death of Saren and More

"The Citadel?" Wrex sounded completely offended with that remark, as if he hoped he never had to see this place again.

Liara was just as confused, "Why exactly did the conduit lead us back here?"

Courtney felt out of place too, "It's like we just missed some sort of vital information…"

"Don't worry about it," Jenna's team was the only one who witnessed the Ilos VI. She would fill Courtney in later... or not. "We need to get to stop Sovereign and Saren! Get to the Citadel Tower!"

Everyone crammed into the elevator. During the ride Courtney glared at Wrex with her gun pointing at him. If she smelled one sour stench she was going to pull the trigger. They reached the top with no problems, surprisingly. Everyone calmly walked through the tower, completely avoiding geth. It was peaceful and enjoyable. Before them all was Saren.

Everyone greeted each other, snide remarks included. They encountered Saren so much it was just proper etiquette at this point to go through the greeting.

Courtney started the conversation, "Saren will you join us?"

"NO!" Jenna yelled smacking Courtney a few times. "We're here to put an end to the reapers. Saren you're shit out of luck, you're indoctrinated."

"Awww, come on… he's got cute metal cheeks…" this earned Courtney another smack by not only Jenna but Wrex and Garrus too and hushed whispers of _shut up_.

Saren was ready for Jenna's accusations of being indoctrinated and replied with a "NUH UH!"

"YUH HUH, SAREN!" Jenna aimed her gun at Saren and gave him one last chance to surrender.

Despite the smacks and disapproval looks Courtney suggested again "or just join us."

At this time Saren agreed with both Shepards. "You're right, I was a fool all along!" He aimed his pistol to his head and shot himself. This was not the reaction Courtney or Jenna were expecting.

Joker called both Shepards giving them a critical decision to either save the council or not. They totally did because it was Courtney's turn to decide on the fate of the world. This angered Jenna greatly. Jenna had been looking for an excuse for awhile to end those bastards, especially the pissed off turian that she loved to hang up on.

And then Sovereign took control of his corpse and reanimated him into this flexible crazy turian that just jumped around and shot lasers and missiles. Everyone hid behind the pillar and waited for Jenna to kill him off.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? YOU FUCKING RETARDS! HELP ME!" Jenna was so furious and she couldn't do shit about it because Sovereign only targeted her.

"You were mean to me," Courtney remembered the times Jenna almost left her on the Citadel and ditched her on the Mako. She crossed her arms and pouted in the corner.

"IT WAS A JOKE!"

"It was a mean joke!"

And thus, Jenna defeated Sovereign but everyone took equal credit to defeating him and didn't acknowledge it was solely Jenna while the rest of them ditched her behind a pillar. They were called heroes but mostly everyone acknowledged the two Shepards and thinking it's just one person. Because two Shepards is confusing and both of them have a hazy idea of why there are two of them, but understand one comes from a different dimension and looks completely different from the other...

The giant ship Sovereign fell onto the citadel taking a bunch of lives. Many humans died. Not many batarians died. Not enough asari died either. It wasn't a happy ending when you know there weren't many deaths of batarians and asari. Everyone also forgot Jenna set off some bombs in the citadel. Courtney went to Saren's funeral, she'll miss him...

* * *

><p>BUT THE REAPERS WERE STILL COMING! The Shepards' story doesn't end.<p>

After the death of sovereign, Courtney and Jenna were sent out to find geth. This upset Courtney because she likes geth and this upset Jenna because it was basically bitch-work. Courtney continued to party with Garrus and Wrex while Jenna had a very meaningful conversation with Kaiden.

"Commander," he started off with that raspy whisper. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh Kaiden…" Jenna was at a loss for words. The council sending her on bitch-work while there were was a much bigger storyline to follow drove her nuts. Who cares about geth? Why can't they exterminate the quarians?

"I understand commander. It's painful knowing how close the reapers are getting and no one wanting to do anything about it. I remember no one would listen to me this one time when I beaten in biotic camp by-…"

"Save it, Kaiden." Jenna was in no mood for the biotic camp stories. "This is my sympathy story, not yours."

"About the other night, Commander… I love you."

"Exqueeze me?" Jenna got real nervous about the "L" word and didn't need Kaiden getting more needy than he already was. She darted her eyes around looking for a quick exit. "Listen Kaiden, I gotta go. SEE YA!" And with that Jenna turned on her heels and left him. She traveled down the elevator to check on her friend. "Buttney?"

Courtney was of course hanging out with Garrus while he was typing on his terminal. She explained to Jenna she was talking more shit about Tali and Liara with Garrus and wondering why she let them on this ship.

"Me! I didn't let them on!" Jenna equally thought they were useless. "That flotilla bitch forced her way on and Blackerson allowed it. Liara was a complete mistake. I didn't expect to get stuck with her either. I thought you wanted her on here because you two have a thing?"

The conversation was cut short. The Normandy began to rumblin and a-tumblin. The Normandy was taking heavy fire damage from another ship much larger than theirs. Jenna ran on ahead to the top taking the elevator leaving Courtney and Garrus behind. In the elevator, Jenna strapped her helmet on ready for anything.

At the top she darted out the elevator, meeting with Pressley.

"Yes, Ma'am, we're under attack. It's not the geth, ma'am." Pressley was always courteous to Jenna and knew exactly that's what she wanted to know without her asking. They had a very tight friendship like no other. No one on this ship, not even Courtney could understand Jenna at that level like Pressley did. They talked shit about the aliens all day and made comments that Courtney always goes down to the "zoo level" to hang out with those freaks.

"Thank you Pressley, short, sweet and straight to the point. I couldn't do this without you." Just as Jenna and Pressley did their secret friendship handshake, the Normandy was struck with another large attack cutting into the ship open. A large laser hit Pressley cutting his back apart. The laser also set off some explosions that blast next to him exploding all around him burning and blowing parts of his lower body to pieces. The giant hole in the Normandy vacuumed all the noise. His death was very silent and his upper-half corpse slowly floated past Jenna out towards the hole.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PRESSLEY!" Jenna screamed only she could hear and cried. She fell to her knees and weakly punched the ground. "DAMN YOU! WHY PRESSLEY!"

Courtney climbed up from the bottom to upper deck through the elevator shaft. Elevators were no longer working and the ship was now torn in half. Through her communicator she yelled at Jenna to get up. "We gotta go Jenna!" Jenna was unresponsive, she was broken and unresponsive due to Pressley's death.

Courtney in the meantime went and punched Joker right in the face. "I don't care what you have to say, just get in this pod." She threw Joker into the escape pod, launched it off and went back for Jenna to get them both in theirs. "Jenna, knock it off. He was a gay character."

"YOU'RE A GAY CHARACTER!" Jenna pushed Courtney out towards the giant hole completely losing her leverage on gravity. She was being pulled out into outer space. A large explosion erupted within the Normandy pushing both Jenna and Courtney out into outer space to die.

"DAMMIT JENNA! We're seriously going to die. Holy shit you fucking killed us."

"YOU KILLED US WHEN YOU TALKED SHIT ABOUT PRESSLEY. DON'T TALK SHIT ABOUT PRESSLEY!"

Courtney began to cry, scream, and panic like a little bitch. Jenna on the other hand wouldn't be the same anyways without Pressley. She accepted her faith as they fell unto Alchera's gravitational pull.

* * *

><p>After the explosion of the Normandy most crew survived except for Pressley. His "Yes, ma'am"s will echo and transcend into generation of new alliance space crew in his memory forever.<p>

As for Joker, it will take him awhile to heal the bones in his face after that one blow from Courtney. He was out of duty for a while and never was assigned a new ship to fly. Chakwa followed Kaiden around for his L2 biotics but Kaiden grew cold and hostile from losing his true love, Jenna. This led Chakwa to just follow Joker all day. This old lady seriously needs a life.

Kaiden, broken hearted and alone went around to the bars. He got into drugs the first few months, but it really made him older looking. He already was mid 30's, he wasn't getting any younger so he needed to quit the drugs. He tried to settle down a few times with some boob-jobs he found at the bars. It wasn't his style, he was just trying a quick fix for his broken heart. It only hurt him more in the end and a lot of dead prostitutes he woke up to. No one understood his biotic camp beatings and L2 headaches like Jenna could. He's a Staff Commander now, whatever that means.

Ashley is still dead.

Wrex got his hands on some fertile, female krogans. He has his own clan of Urdnot. He still doesn't fully trust Jenna ever since she left him out of the Mako on Ilos.

Tali still talks about her damn flotilla.

Liara was broken hearted over Courtney's death. She has some sick obsession with her and cries every day. It's honestly quite frightening and Courtney should be scared for her life... if she was alive... Liara becomes an information broker learning all about Courtney's hatred for batarians and secret connections she has with the shadow broker to screw over batarians. Regardless, Liara searches for Courtney and Jenna's bodies for Cerberus.

Blackerson is still black, and is now a council member thanks to Jenna for electing a black person.

And of course Garrus fucking lost it. He hates C-Sec still and no longer wears the pink suit with the retard helmet. He's still a hothead and snaps a lot more often. Garrus pissed on spectre training and went all gangster on Omega killing everyone and enjoying the smell of burning bodies.


	4. Revival and Cerberus

The head of Cerberus, The Illusive Man, sits in his chair inhaling a long dramatic puff from one of his cigarettes. His metal eyes locked on and staring at his young attendant's large ass, "Yes –puff- that outfit suits you quite well, Miranda."

"Well my ass is genetically enhanced for this specific outfit. My father made it for me," the girl said, exposing her buck teeth.

"That's quite creepy, Miranda. How is the Lazarus Project going?"

"Very well, it's almost finished. The two Shepards will be alive again just as they were prior to the death."

"Good –puff-." This puff was extremely long and overdone. "I do not tolerate failure. They must help us with our mission."

"Understood," Miranda took her leave.

"And tell Kanye West I hate his music –puff-."

* * *

><p>It was all black and then it was bright white, I guess. Jenna rolled on her side and fell off the gurney. Now instead of white everything was blurry and slowly coming back to her. Once her vision was normal she stood up only to feel her entire body ache. Noticing she was in a lab of some sort she scavenged to find some painkillers. Her hunt was interrupted by a bitchy woman's voice.<p>

"Shepard, you should not be up," the woman had her hand on the side of her hip and stretched out her butt to one side to exaggerate her butt's size.

"Exqueeze me? Do I know you?" Jenna didn't take kindly to bitches; she was always ready for a fight.

Miranda walked bouncing with every step with a needle in her hand. "You need to lay back down Shepard and relax until-"

Miranda couldn't finish that sentence. Jenna wrapped one arm around Miranda's neck and her other arm to force Miranda to inject herself with the sedative. "Fuck that, bitch." As Miranda collapsed to the ground unconscious, Jenna hastily scanned the area and taking in the memories she kept about her death. She also took the time to flex her muscles a bit as a siren overhead blared. Jenna figured there were security cameras in the room that captured her hostile attack towards buck-teeth. She felt stronger after getting a good look at her body, and a bit cockier too. She was ready to take on 20 burly black men and leave no survivors. It was just her luck, through the glass window she saw one black man running towards this room.

The man entered and took in with his eyes on the priiize, the current situation before him. Jenna was ready for a fight and his comrade was already down for the count. "Shepard, listen to me-…"

"You listen here _Token_, the name is Jenna. Now let's get this fight on _UP IN HUR._"

"I don't want to fight, Jenna. We brought you back to life. We're friends."

"I didn't ask to be brought back; I don't owe you anything especially my friendship. Don't try to act white with me."

Jacob took a quick sweep with his eyes of the area. "Where's the other Shepard?" He slowly made his way closer to Jenna. She allowed it.

"Other Shepard?" Jenna already checked this room and knew Courtney wasn't in here when she woke up. It is definitely out of character for Courtney to wake up at any time before her. "You brought Courtney back to life too?" She was acting friendly on purpose.

"Yes both of you were brought-"

"Where's my armor? Weapons? Did you mug me while I was asleep, blacky?"

"They're over in the next room. Listen, we just-"

Jenna interrupted Jacob by quickly giving him a one-two punch in his face and ran out the lab door. She needed her armor and weapons.

In the next room, she quickly dressed herself in the new armor figuring her old set was badly damaged wherever she died. She headed down the halls ready to fight whatever came in her path. As she continued down the halls though, she found corpses mauled by lots of gunfire.

"Courtney, you've been a bad girl," she muttered out loud and smiled. Jenna turned swiftly hearing the footstep behind her; blacky was back with a bloody nose. "Listen Kanye, don't piss me off and start singing your shitty songs. I will shoot you."

"I'm not here to fight you!" Jacob pleaded with her to be reasonable. After checking out the corpses he explained "no one else needs to die."

Damn that paragon attitude, Jenna lowered her weapon and demanded some questions to be answered. "Where the fuck am I? Why am I alive?"

"We brought you and your friend back to life for billions of credits. We spent 2 years or so on you both. You're at a Cerberus facility- Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

Jenna immediately aimed her gun back at his head. "I don't do deals with Cerberus, Kanye."

"I know you got some beef with Cerberus, but let's just find your friend and talk everything over."

"I don't need your help to find her." Jenna shot two quick bullets, one in each knee and left him wriggling in pain.

The further Jenna walked down the path, the bloodier the corpses become. Someone was definitely having too much fun. Once she reached the shuttle bay one figure, fully armored, stood waiting by the closest shuttle. Jenna sighed and said "aren't you ashamed of yourself at all?"

Courtney shrugged her shoulders, "I learned some new abilities... I wanted to take it for a test drive. There's Cerberus symbols all over these walls; last I remember, Cerberus were dicks."

At this point several mechs swarmed Courtney and Jenna. Miranda with Jacob who had medi-gel healed knees beside her and the mechs. The bucked-toothed bitch, full of anger raged at them, "You two idiots! We fucking saved you and this is how you repay us?"

"I'm sorry," Courtney looked completely bewildered. "I didn't know I have to pay you for giving me something I didn't ask for. Isn't that… oh what the word…is?"

"A present?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, exactly. Thanks, we'll be going, bucky." Courtney turned towards the shuttle only to watch every mech shoot it, including Jacob and Miranda's biotics creating an explosion and destroying the shuttle.

Jenna now irritated, "I'm sorry. Are we not on the same page as everyone else? We don't owe you shit."

Jacob agreed, "You're right. You owe us nothing, but we're asking you to come speak to the Illusive Man. Humanity needs you two."

Courtney broke into laugh at the name" Illusive Man." Jenna found it curious about the part where humanity needed her.

Courtney still laughing a bit whispered to Jenna, "I seriously want to go and see this _Illusive Man_." Jenna wanted to go too to humor her own curiosity. "Yeah, we'll go. Hurry up and take us."

* * *

><p>Miranda and Jacob took Courtney and Jenna in a shuttle towards a small Cerberus space station. In the shuttle Miranda and Jacob were doing memory tests.<p>

Miranda asked Jenna, "Why did you choose to save Kaiden over Ashley at Virmire?"

Jenna thought it was an obvious answer, "Because I hated that bitch." Jacob and Miranda were a little taken back by such an answer. According to reports, Jenna was supposed to have a paragon attitude. Perhaps they were mistaken.

Jacob asked Courtney about her old home where pirate batarians killed everyone and sold survivors into trade. Her response was cold, "I hate that fucking race and I will kill every last one."

No more questions were asked.

On the space station, Miranda led the two towards a room where they would encounter The Illusive Man. The room turned out to just be some stupid hologram thing. Courtney was disappointed not to meet him in person, but took in his appearance to be completely hilarious. "Nice eyes," she commented.

After one dramatic puff he greeted the two girls, "Shepards. I hope you found your revival to be pleasant."

"WHY COULDN'T YOU BRING BACK PRESSLEY!" Jenna couldn't keep her composure thinking about Pressley. It would take Jenna a long time to heal with his death fresh in her memory. "HE WAS ONLY A BOY!"

"It took a lot of money and time to bring just you two back. I'm sorry, but only you two were important to save. We need you two for humanity. I understand one of you comes from another dimension?"

Courtney shrugged, "Yeah, we guess so. The information on that is kinda fuzzy... we blame the alcohol. Jenna is an alcoholic."

Jenna agreed, "A really bad alcoholic."

"Understood," The Illusive Man took another big puff before continuing on with his speech. "Courtney and Jenna, we need both of your skills and completely opposite opinions to decide the fate of humanity against the reapers. The entire imbalance between you two will balance the world."

Courtney didn't make any sense of it. Yet Jenna did and agreed with the Illusive Man that this is what humanity needed. Jenna tried to dumb it for Courtney, but shortly gave up and just accepted it as it was.

Excited to go back to fighting reapers, Jenna was hot to go, "How do we fight the reapers? Where do I start?"

Another long puff, "You start with the missing human colonies. Groups of people missing without a trace, I'll send coordinates to the most recent one."

Courtney was fine with that, "but we need team members. Two people for my team and two for Jenna's."

Illusive Man explained Miranda and Jacob will accompany the two to the colony. Both moaned about THAT and not having enough for their own teams. Courtney began to demand where Garrus is and she won't play until she gets Garrus back.

"The turian has been missing for months now, I cannot even find him."

Courtney whined, "Well you're doing a BAD job then!"

"How about –puff-… if I gave you a new ship that's better than your old?"

"IT'S NOT THE SAAAAMEE!" Courtney stomped her foot in anger. "GIMMIE GARRUS, GIMMIE, GIMMIE, GIMMIE!"

"I'll continue to look for your turian, in the meantime please enjoy your new ship."

The conversation was cut.

Courtney snorted unimpressed, "What a dick, also, way to pair us up with worse team members than Ashley and Kaiden." Courtney stomped out of the room with arms crossed and huffing like a 5-year-old.

* * *

><p>The two were excited about their new ship and welcomed the new Normandy crew rudely. Joker was back as well as the doctor that doesn't have a life outside the Normandy. Jenna continued to shed tears for Pressley. At times you could hear her whisper " <em>yes, ma'am"<em> to herself. Jenna had a HUGE problem with Kelly, accusing her of trying to take Pressley's place. Courtney loved the new AI: EDI... Jenna hated it. She doesn't trust AIs or Cerberbus. Jenna spent a lot of her time in the engineer deck to talk to the Scotsman and sometimes with the cook. Once Courtney saw her fish tank, she devoted her free time to capturing some hanar and trap them in it.

They reached Freedom's Progress shortly after. A whole lot of nothing happened. Empty buildings, bunch of security mechs. And then they encountered Tali. It was hostile at first, then it got out of hand once Courtney started cracking jokes about the flotilla. All the quarians with Tali stuck their guns out towards Courtney.

Courtney laughed, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know the flotilla was filled with a bunch of butt hurt, trash-pickers."

"That's enough!" Tali screamed at Courtney. The two never did get along and this was definitely making matters worse. Jenna didn't like her either but attempted to make peace with the quarians. "I don't care to hear what any of Cerberus has to say!" Tali continued to be hostile with all of them waving her gun around and Courtney continued to egg her and her friends on.

Jenna was getting annoyed, "Tali, we're on a fucking mission to save the universe. Do you no longer care about that? We want to know what the hell is going on here and you're just getting in our way. You either side with us or move the fuck on." Tali decided to move on; she was a useless bitch anyways. Courtney wanted to cut her suit as she left but Jenna said the time for that will come later.

Once they found a single quarian named Veetor that was there during the attack on the colony, Courtney (out of spite for Tali) sent Veetor to Cerberus. Tali cursed them all and left in a huff. The little information they found was the humans were being kidnapped by things called _Collectors_.


	5. Omega Gone Wrong

Courtney and Jenna spoke to the Illusive Man a few more times and received dossiers on potential team

members. Courtney preferred Jenna to set up the order they would find the new recruits. Jenna thought

doctors were totally nerdy so they went after Archangel.

Jenna and Courtney went to Omega and would meet Jacob and Miranda later on their way to Archangel.

They ran off and ditched Miranda and Jacob. They truthfully just wanted to get away from them.

Courtney loved Omega and then immediately hated it as soon as they were greeted by a batarian. He

demanded them to meet with Aria. Courtney launched herself at it with her concealed knife and began

stabbing out its eyes.

"Holy SHIT Courtney! Calm the fuck down." Jenna was trying to rip Courtney off the now-batarian

corpse. After Jenna slapped some sense into the other commander a few times snapping her out of

her bloodthirsty daze, they ran from the scene of the crime and didn't mention anything else about the

batarian.

Jenna assumed it would only be easier to get Archangel if she got wasted.

While Jenna drank her liquor at a club Courtney went to find information. She learned the Pirate

Queen Aria would hold the most information about Mordin and Archangel. The asari, Aria had already

invited the Shepards to speak with her. It was easy for Courtney to walk up to her and ask question.

Aria explained Mordin was dealing with a plague in the residential area and Archangel was annoying

everyone in Omega by killing off crime lords but knew better not to pick a fight with her. Jenna heard

this as a challenge.

Her alcoholism had kicked in. Jenna staggered over towards Aria. "HEY YOU PURPLE BITCH!" Jenna's

words were slurred and she was swaying everywhere. Aria wasn't happy with the display. Courtney

subsided behind Jenna hoping a good fight would break out. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, PURPLE?"

"I am Aria! I am Omega!"

"Oh yeah? I am Jenna! I am going to kick your ass!" Jenna tackled the asari. Bullets from Aria's 2 guards

poured onto Jenna's shields. Courtney reacted by shooting and killing Aria's guards just as quickly saving

some damage to Jenna's shields. Within seconds everything turned into a shit storm. It was Omega

vs one very drunk Jenna and one very sober Courtney. Courtney was keeping Jenna's back covered

shooting more guards that arrived at Aria's balcony as Jenna kept fighting and wrestling against Aria's

biotics. The fight between the two was becoming ridiculous as Courtney had to deal with not only the

guard's bullets flying at her but Aria's stray biotics which formed gravitational pulls. Guards and patrons

were being thrown around the entire club violently forcing the entire bar into a destructive frenzy. Not

only guards but the clubbers were getting into the action. Courtney maintained her priorities through

the chaos and aimed for batarian's first; if she was going down she was going to make sure she purged

this station first.

One of Aria's biotics got a hold of Jenna forcing her high into the air. She was in a very vulnerable place

yet she continued to shoot. Jenna sprayed shotgun bullets making it rain down on a ton of guards

and patrons. Blood was everywhere; corpses were piling up on top of each other. Dancers, strippers,

civilians, yet even drunk Jenna intentionally let every bartender live.

"I HATE IT WHEN YOU'RE DRUNK, JENNA!" Courtney had lost her nerves completely at Jenna's reckless

behavior. More guards poured in and Aria was still throwing biotic abilities at them.

Jenna was still slurring and screaming obscenities at everyone as she finally fell back down to the floor

landing on her feet. She was very agile for someone who was completely wasted. "I KILLED A FUCKING

REAPER BY MYSELF! I'VE ALREADY DIED ONCE! I GOT POWER BEYOND YOUR IMAGINATION! THIS IS FOR

YOU PRESSLEY!" Jenna was out of control.

Aria unleashed her krogan army at the drunk Shepard. Jenna hated krogans. They continued to keep

charging at her and getting right in her face. After several blows and headbutts Jena realized she was at

a disadvantage. "COURTNEY! Stop shooting batarians and kill these FUCKS!"

Courtney hated being yelled at and scowled. Jenna was such a bossy drunk. She played with her own

new abilities incinerating the Krogans on fire. Aria's club was falling apart yet Aria herself was still alive

and pissed at Jenna.

As the burning krogans fell, Jenna made her way over to Courtney's cover position. "Courtney, I think I

made a mistake by picking a fight with her. She just made me SO MAD!"

Courtney truthfully didn't have a problem with the actual fight, the odds were against them and it was

pretty fun. Jenna's alcoholism was another issue, "JENNA, you weren't even talking with her, you just

came up to her with your fists swinging!"

Jenna laughed, she knew it was true and loved it. "What's the plan?"

Courtney looked around for ideas and then back at Jenna. "Well, honestly this is YOUR show. You went

on about killing reapers on your own; it sounded like you wanted to do this by yourself?"

"Okay, here's the plan." And before she elaborated on anything, Jenna just climbed over her cover spot

and charged at Aria again to wrestle against her biotics more. Courtney sighed and snuck over to the

fight trying not to be seen.

Jenna was being slammed against walls with the biotics Aria continued to use on her. This didn't stop

Jenna from firing at her and dropping Aria's barriers. It took a lot of concentration from Aria to use

her biotics on Jenna to keep her barrier up and protecting her. Courtney snuck up behind her once her

barrier was done for and cheap shotted her several times in the back at close range. Aria died.

"Okay… wait," Jenna got up from the floor after being tossed around so much, picked up a drink and

drank it swiftly. "OKAY RUN! Pretend like we don't know ANYTHING that just happened here!"

Courtney and Jenna run to go meet up with Miranda and Jacob to get Archangel. Once the two reached

their meeting spot Miranda and Jacob were already there and looking at them suspiciously.

With her usual bitchy-Miranda tone, "It seems like Omega's population got a lot smaller." Miranda

already knew too much, Jenna noted she will need to dispose of her. "Well, it doesn't matter now. Let's

go." And they were off.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for everyone, Courtney drove. It was Courtney's first time driving a flying car and crashed<p>

it into a wall. "Good enough!" Courtney happily commented on her landing. Everyone had to crawl out

from the wreckage. With serious rage towards Courtney everyone forbid her from driving ever again.

The impressive entrance attracted some members of the Blue Suns over to them. They were very happy

to get some more recruits explaining that everyone is being annihilated by Archangel. One of the Blue

Suns that greeted them was a batarian and Courtney was starting to lose it.

Jenna was trying to restrain Courtney while Miranda and Jacob spoke to the Blue Suns, she didn't want

to blow their cover. "Courtney, we gotta let it go. We need to sneak through these mercs and thugs to

get to Archangel."

Courtney was sweating and her sight was locked onto the batarian. She took a big swallow and was

twitching a bit trying to control her rage. "It's just standing there… like it has a right to live. I've got to

take care of it."

"No, Courtney. You've got to snap out of it. We can always come back later and take care of him-"

"NO! He'll get away!" And with that Courtney pushed Jenna out of the way and headed right to the

batarian. She tackled him before anyone could react and shot him in the face, one bullet for every eye.

The rest of the Blue Suns took out their guns for combat but were immediately dropped by Jenna's quick

shooting.

Jenna sighed making the comment "Omega blows." Courtney's rage against batarians would prove

difficult to reach Archangel without a commotion. Jenna grinned to herself after she thought of an

ingenious plan to safely disguise themselves as mercs to get to Archangel.

Later, they walked through the next few buildings of Blue Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Packs with Courtney

blindfolded. Jenna claimed she was "blind" and guided her carefully. "Take a left here, Courtney,"

Courtney slams her face into another wall followed by Jenna's laughter.

Jenna spoke to the leader of Eclipse and Blood Pack. It seemed like everyone here had a personal

vendetta against Archangel. At the Blood Pack's gathering Jenna broke out into laughter every time a

vorcha would speak.

"BAAHHH! HUMAN! WE HATE YOU LAUGH!" a vorcha hissed violently at Jenna who was now in tears.

"Is this thing a joke?" Jenna wondered out loud, "This truly can't be a real species? It's too damn funny."

Courtney was getting very curious, "I want to see!" and tried to pull her blindfold down to peak.

"No shut up, Courtney," Jenna gave Courtney a quick smack. Jenna only regained her composure for

a few seconds, but one look at the vorcha and she broke down into laughter again followed by more

vorcha hissing. "Please let me take one back home," she begged the krogan Blood Pack leader. He only

would agree to it after Archangel was dead.

They headed into the next room area. The Blue Suns were gathered having a meeting. Immediately

Courtney started to have a panic attack. "I CAN SMELL ONE IN THE ROOM!" It was true; the leader

of this group of Blue Suns was a batarian. They had to leave before Courtney went on a killing spree

again. "YOU SMELL LIKE SOUR MILK MIXED WITH SHIT, BATARIAN!" Courtney screamed just before the

doors closed separating them from the Blue Suns. "Sorry, I can't control it."

Jacob, who was getting nervous about sneaking around a camp with multiple hostile mercs and

Courtney threatening every batarian, finally had to question Jenna, "Why are we bringing her through

every room? Why are we not just going straight for Archangel instead of talking to every merc we

encounter?"

Jenna had zero tolerance for blacky and shot him penetrating his shields and hit him in his arm, "Kanye,

when did you earn the authority to question how I proceed with my missions? Never? That's right.

Unlike you, I like Courtney's company. So you will shut up and soak up any bullets that are shot at us or

go back to the wrecked car and get the fuck out of here." Jacob shut up.

Further down the path and after a few more walls which Jenna directed Courtney into, Jenna saw a

gunship she felt was worthy enough to take. It was surrounded by Blue Suns and one was a batarian.

The closer they walked up to the gunship and Courtney's breathing became more rapid and she began

to mutter, "I smell one, I smell one, I smell one…"

"Calm down, calm down, don't get a BIG DICK!" Jenna knew this would prove to be difficult controlling

Courtney, but she really wanted that gunship. Jenna will need Courtney to be on her best behavior.

Jenna took the blindfold off Courtney. Courtney immediately charged at the batarian shooting anyone

that tried to get between her and her prey. While Courtney had everyone distracted, Jenna went for the

gunship.

But once she was inside the gunship it wouldn't start up. "What the fuck is wrong with this piece of

shit?" Jenna stuck her head out from the cockpit and looked around to check if anyone was still alive to

question. Luckily she saw some human merc slowly bleeding out. "Hey, what's the deal?"

The merc through his agonizing pain muttered "Archangel… shot it… repairing…" he died.

"Well fuck THIS then and fuck you Archangel!" Jenna got out and kicked the gunship hard in

anger. "COURTNEY!"

Courtney came out of her enraged-trance, stopped stabbing the batarian corpse repeatedly and looked

at Jenna, "…what?"

"Let's go, the gunship is broke." Courtney had ended up killing everyone within this area, no survivors

to alert the others so they continued on their path again. Jenna no longer cared about being in disguise;

she was too pissed off about the gunship and let Courtney remain non-blindfolded. After a dozen more

batarian deaths they reached the main hub of mercs that were getting ready to attack Archangel. The

mercs were too busy forming another plan of attack to notice them.

A very frustrated human Blue Suns merc was getting really upset at the current course of action, "We've

been at this for days! He just continues to kill everyone we send across the bridge."

A salarian timidly added, "yeah it's too bad we don't have like another sniper or something… snipe

him."

"Shut up, Fargut." The human was grinding his teeth in thought. Turning around and looking for new

ideas he saw Jenna and Courtney. "Ah, the new recruits! I was radioed in earlier by my guys how

superior geared you were. Oddly I haven't heard much from those guys since then-"

"OH RIGHT!" Jenna interrupted, "yes, they were very nice we got separated from them though. That's a

shame." She added in a nervous laugh. "So yeah, what's the plan? Just run in and shoot? I'm ready."

"No..." the human merc just shook his head determined to think of another course of action. "My

men just keep getting killed out there. It's strange… we keep dying when we run across the bridge and

with the gunship down we're in worse shape than what we were before when we had a gunship. We

can try sending in vorcha who only have half a brain but it gets us nowhere! There is another path but

Archangel locked the door and no one here is a tech specialist-…"

Jenna dismissed the rest of the man's rambling, "Look, I don't care, just point to me where Archangel's

current location is."

"Sure, I guess." The human merc led Jenna's group over to the bridge that was separated by a short

blockade of bodies as protection. Beside the blockade dozens of merc stood nearby it ready to strike on

command.

Along the path piles of dozens of bodies were left where they were shot along the bridge. Past the

bridge there was a decent sized 2-story building where Archangel must have been hiding and gaining an

advantage over the mercs. Jenna observed the area situation, "I see. That's a lot of bodies."

Courtney snickered at the display of corpses, "What did you guys do? Send these people 1 by 1 instead

of a large group so Archangel can snipe these guys with ease? The bridge is like 20 feet long, it's a short

run you bunch of puss-"

Courtney's mockery was interrupted with a single sniper rifle shot that absorbed her entire shield

defense. Jacob and Miranda instinctively took cover. Jenna grabbed the human merc and faced him

towards the bridge using him as a human shield. Courtney didn't move but continued to face the bridge.

She had the most offended expression on her face.

"Courtney your shield is down-" Jenna tried to warn Courtney. Standing there like that would get her

killed with another shot.

"Oh no, I'm not taking that kind of SHIT." Courtney pumped with adrenaline jumped on top of the

corpse blockade and in a rage took off her gloves and threw them to the ground. "This guy is asking for a

fight." And with that Courtney ran onto the bridge with fury towards the building screaming.


	6. Archangel

"WAIT YOU IDIOT!" Jenna hollered as Courtney ran. Once the human merc, that Jenna was still holding,

realized Courtney was going to make it across the bridge he signaled his group of mercs that were

waiting beside the blockade to follow. As the mercs charged their way across the bridge, Archangel

continued to shoot them and ignored Courtney. Jenna walked with the human merc she was holding

over the pile of bodies' blockade and then threw him off the side of the bridge. "Let's go fags." Miranda

and Jacob followed Jenna across the bridge shooting the merc's back in front of them.

Courtney was the first inside the building. Courtney wasn't good at running distances and got fatigued

once she was inside. "I'm going to die, I'm going to die" she muttered as she limped up the stairs with a

painful cramp in her calf. She tripped on the last step and fell flat on her ass and almost back down the

stairs. "At least," she thought, "I looked badass when people were looking." But when Courtney looked

back behind her, mercs were at the foot of the stairs witnesses to her fall. She shot them all dead,

sighed, and carried on towards Archangel.

Jenna continued her way across the bridge in the middle of a war against Eclipse soldiers. "She's with

Archangel!" One called out. At the same time Miranda's shields were dropped by Archangel's bullet

earning her a few injuries from the merc's bullets. More mercs were pouring out from behind the body

blockade joining the fight. Jenna was enjoying these odds.

"We have no cover, Jenna!" screamed Jacob as he took some bullets to his shields. "The odds are

against us!" Jacob took a shot from Archangel destroying his shields.

Jenna smiled deviously, "You're wrong Kanye." Jenna reached over to Jacob and held him in front of

her now using him as her human shield. "I told you earlier, you will shut up and take these bullets."

She continued to make her way to the building with little effort to protect Jacob from incoming bullets.

Miranda and Jacob were shot several times.

Courtney checked every room looking for Archangel, except for the most obvious room to check that

had the best view of the connecting bridge. With her pistol in her hands, Courtney kicked the door to

break it open, but it was a motion-detecting, automatic sliding door. At an attempt to kick the door

down, she ended up kicking only the air and lost her balance. She caught her fall with a roll inside the

room but kept her gun pointed at the only person standing near her while laying on her back.

"Turian?" Courtney was taking in Archangel's appearance and suddenly was filled with hope. "Turian

sniper!" The turian, who was helping Jenna's team cross the bridge, turned to Courtney. "Garrus? IS IT

GARRUS? IT'S GARRUS ISN'T IT. GARRUS? …GARRUS?" The turian began to slowly take off his helmet.

Courtney was getting really excited, "IT'S YOU I KNOW IT!" The turian stopped taking off his helmet,

kept it on and went back to killing people.

"NO!" Courtney got up to run over and hit the turian. He was much taller than her. To him it felt like a

midget's weak punches rapped repeatedly against his armor. "Fuck you, Garrus! I know it's definitely

you now. Tell me why you shot me, you dick!"

Garrus pushed Courtney away with his foot to create some distance between them to stop her from

hitting, "Your weak slaps are fucking up my killing streak. My shot was just revenge for making me wear

the pink suit... and to get you to run in here." Garrus added in a playful tone.

Courtney mimicked Garrus complaint on the pink suit under her breath as Garrus killed off the

remaining mercs on the bridge.

After the last of the Eclipse mercs died Jenna, Miranda and Jacob entered the room with their guns out.

Jenna took in the appearance of Garrus and sighed, "GAY, a turian. I can't wait for his fatass to get in

my way and be useless." And with that, Garrus snapped again. He turned his sniper rifle towards Jenna

and she just as quickly pushed Miranda and Jacob in front of her. Garrus shot both of them as Jenna hid

behind them. "Oh it's Garrus isn't it?"

After a few dozen shots at Jacob and Miranda, Garrus gained his cool again. The two shot team mates

laid on the ground injured, hopefully dying. Garrus ripped off his helmet, "It's nice to see you again too,

Jenna."

Jenna laughed walking over Jacob and Miranda, "You finally fucking lost it, haven't you? Locked yourself

in a building for days and shoot anything that moves outside."

"Not everything. I let you by…" He paused overthinking that decision. He added in a smartass

way, "which now I regret."

Courtney crossed her arms in a pout, "Yeah but you shot me though, dick."

Jenna pointed and laughed in a little dance at Courtney in a very taunting manner , "Ha-ha-ha-ha-HA,

you-got-shot-and-I-didn't."

Courtney scowled, "Immature."

"Commander…" Miranda was bleeding pretty badly, talking probably wasn't the best idea but she

continued, "Please… the… medi-gel… -cough-"

Garrus examined the two members that were bleeding out on the floor, "Do you two enjoy torturing

yourselves? You honestly couldn't find better team members: Kanye West and Alvin the Chipmunk? I

shot them earlier, doubted they were actually on your side."

"That's why I need you!" Courtney whined. "Look at them!" she pointed at the two bodies wriggling in

pain on the floor, dying, "These two make Kaiden look useful."

"I see your point; they look like prostitutes after a night with Kaiden."

"What?" Jenna thought that statement was rather random.

Garrus had to explain himself, "Kaiden was really devastated after you died, Jenna. For the past two

years there have been stories about Kaiden disposing of dead prostitutes from his apartment. Of course

there are cover-up stories for a high ranking Alliance star like him."

"Wait, wait… wait." Courtney was wrapping her head around this one, "You said two years? Dead?"

"Yeah Courtney," Jenna already knew this information, "Where have you been? We were already told

we were dead for two years by Cerberus."

Courtney began to panic, "NO! What the FUCK! I didn't know we DIED. TWO YEARS? Shouldn't one of

you Cerberus butt-fuckers have told me THAT and not just Jenna?" Courtney kicked Miranda in her

unnatural looking boobs.

"Oh calm down, Buttney. It's not like anything important happened. I mean, honestly what did we miss?

NOTHING! Take Garrus for example, he only just snapped and is dealing with some psychological shit

by starting crap with three very hostile and deadly gangs in this piss-hole Omega, trapping himself in

someone else's apartment for a week and murdering everyone that tries to stop his week-long rage."

Courtney turned to Garrus sadly, "Garrus, what happened to you! You used to be such a good boy with

only a little bit of a crazy side."

Garrus just shrugged lazily and kept his eyes toward the bridge, "That's not important now. We still have

to take care of the mercs that are heading this way right now."

Jenna was pumped up for another fight and began to bark her orders, "Big-Butt, Kanye… downstairs!

Don't let them inside the house." Miranda and Jacob moaned and slowly dragged themselves out the

room leaving a large trail of blood. "Okay they'll take care of them, please continue telling us about

Kaiden."

"Fuck Kaiden," Courtney can just imagine Kaiden right now complaining about being beaten in biotic

camp. "Where's Wrex? Please tell me Liara killed herself."

Garrus shook his head clueless, "I don't talk to them and I hate them."

"Commander… please! –blam- ….medi-…gel. –kerBLAM- We NEED… med-" Jenna shut off her com

(communicator/comlink), Miranda's voice always gave her a bit of a headache.

A loud explosion was heard from underground, its blast made the ground shake a bit. Courtney hoped

out loud it killed Miranda and Jacob.

"No, they're bombing the underground base." Garrus continued to explain about how there's 3 paths

that can be blocked with shutters.

Jenna sighed, "Okay, okay. I get the point. One of us will need to go down and get to the shutters.

Courtney-"

"NO! Uh…" Courtney coughed and quickly looked around, "I mean, you killed a reaper by yourself.

Shouldn't you be going? And look at Garrus! He's tired he's been shooting for days. I have to help him."

"UGH! Fine! Stay with Garrus, bitch. I'll do all of the work, as usual." Jenna stomped off pushing and

throwing a few decorative items to the ground as she passed by them.

As Jenna walked down the stairs to get to the underground base she walked on top of Jacob's back. "Oh,

hello Kanye."

"Commander… we're dying."

"Not my prob. Listen, keep guarding the house and if you fuck up… I'll kill you." Jenna went on her merry

way down further and into the underground base.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Courtney was still catching up with Garrus, "So, how exactly did you get into this mess,<p>

Garrus?"

Garrus responded in a more distressed tone than his normal matter of fact tone, "They're all just mad I

go around and kill their men randomly and fuck up their cargo and trading."

"Oh is that all? Doesn't sound like the full story to me! Why were you doing that?"

Garrus shrugged, "Bureaucracy sucks and everyone pissed me off. Sounded like the perfect business."

"AWWW GARRUS! Don't be embarrassed you were upset over my death and turned your rage into

insanity." Courtney gave Garrus a tight hug while Garrus just sighed and allowed it.

"Hello? –blam-… -pew pew pew-… HELLO, BUTTNEY? …FAGGUS!" Jenna was screaming through her

com over loud gunshots and explosions.

Garrus answered because Courtney was deviously enjoying the awkward moment and wouldn't let

Garrus go. "My name is not Faggus."

"THERES A MILLION KROGANS DOWN HERE! …and… oh no –snicker- …no please…" Jenna burst out

laughing over the communicator. "I can't handle this! HAHAHA THERE'S VORCHA! They're screaming at

me 'BAAHHH! WE KILL YOU!' This is too much. BAHAHAHA!"

"Commander, you're going to have to keep your cool down there. Being distracted down there will get

you killed." Jenna's laugh just continued to get louder, "Commander, are you listening?"

"Oh my god, they're everywhere… AHAHAHA! STOP TALKING, YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

Garrus notified Courtney, "She's not doing well down there. The situation has become extremely

dangerous. We'll have to go down there." Courtney wouldn't let go and nuzzled her face into his armor

so Garrus had to drag him and Courtney with an awkward walk towards the room's door.

As soon as Garrus unlocked and opened the door, an entire army of Blue Suns and Blood Pack krogans

were waiting behind it.

"Hello," Courtney greeted them. "We're a little busy here, as you can see." Courtney pushed the button

to close the door relocking it.

Screaming and yelling erupted from behind the door as the krogans began to slam their body against the

door.

"Those idiots!" Courtney sighed exasperated, "What the fuck was Kanye and Bucky doing down there?

They let them just walk upstairs!" As the krogans kept ramming themselves against the door Courtney

decided to be a little serious. She let go of Garrus and called Jenna on the comlink. "Jenna, listen we

have a bit of a problem up here so we can't help you."

"NOOOOOO!" Jenna screamed desperately, "I can't handle it down here-…. AHHAHAHAHA! NO! HELP-

AHAHAHAHAH!"

"Dammit!" Courtney slammed her first against the wall. "There's no way Jenna can survive without

help."

Just then a krogan slammed through the door, destroying it and smashed into Courtney squishing her

into a wall. The destruction he created behind him made a large enough hole for the Blue Suns and

Blood Pack to swarm inside the room. They went straight after Garrus forcing him to the back of the

room.

Jenna was hiding behind a crate trying to suppress a giggle-fit.

"CHOKE AND DIE!" one vorcha screamed.

"AHAHAHA! This is going to be the death of me!" Jenna had to come up with a plan, the vorcha were

closing in on her. "Okay Jenna," she always found talking to herself made her more focused. "I've got to

control myself and take these freaks down; I only have one shutter left."

Jenna dashed for the shutter controls trying to not look at her opposition or listen to their ridiculous

speech. But a vorcha cut in front of her and she fell over from laughter instantly. Jenna had to drag

herself behind another crate to regain composure. The vorcha were strong against her. She had to go

back into her mind and remember her training.

Jenna began to hum softly. A few notes later her humming began to get loud, vigorous and full of heart.

She stood up and broke into song:

"You're a spineless pale, pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out of youu!"

Jenna leapt over her crate, springing back into action towards the shutter controls.

"We must be swift as the coursing river. With all the force of a great typhoon."

Another vorcha came between her and the shutter control. Jenna pulled back her fist.

"With all the strength of a raging fire."

Jenna swung and knocked the vorcha out without even breaking into a smile. She stretched out her

hand…

"Mysterious as the…"

Her fingers wrapped around the shutter lever…

"The dark side of…"

Jenna pulled down and the shutter closed shut.

"THE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

Back within the house Courtney had been smashed so hard against the wall she was stuck in it. She

tried to wiggle free but could only kick her legs. Courtney couldn't move her head to look around. She

only saw what was directly in front of her which was the big ugly krogan who slammed her into the

wall. Behind him were mercs shooting throughout the room, fighting off Garrus. She tried to kick the

krogan. "GET OUT OF MY FACE, TURTLE!"

The krogan was amused at Courtney's unfortunate demise and admired his destruction. "I wish I had a

camera, it would last longer."

"Then go get one, I rather not stare at your turtle face all damn day!" Courtney was getting really

frustrated not being able to move and her legs were not long enough to reach the Krogan.

"Nah, I have a better idea." The krogan backed up and braced for another charge. Courtney began to

panic and tried to wiggle free desperately. The krogan broke into a quick dash and charged towards

Courtney slamming into her once again. Courtney was sent completely through the wall and sent flying

outside the building.

* * *

><p>Jenna sprinted through the tunnel and entered the house. On the bottom floor Jenna saw Miranda and<p>

Jacob in a pool of blood. Upstairs she could hear gunshots and screaming. "Wow! You two are absolute

shit! I actually miss Kaiden." Jenna jumped over their bodies and made her way upstairs running and

shooting as she went. The hallway to the room she left Courtney and Garrus was completely packed

with mercs. There was no room to move by them at all. In fact it was so crammed, they couldn't move

either.

Jenna stood and stared at the large group and they stared back. Jenna slowly and carefully climbed

on top of their heads and shoulders trying not to loosen the tight group they trapped themselves in.

They grunted and complained. A lot of threats were made as well but Jenna kept heading towards the

gunshots and screams.

Jenna squeezed herself through the upper part of the hole through the door the krogan made earlier

and found a new large pile of corpses. Garrus was alone fighting off a group of krogans. Jenna jumped

on a krogan and sat on its hump. She shot it several times in the head until it didn't look like a head

anymore and it fell dead.

As Garrus had the other krogans attention, another problem presented itself outside. Jenna took a

chance to look out the window and was completely stunned to find the gunship repaired and flying

outside chasing Courtney around and shooting at her. Jenna didn't bring any heavy weapons with her

and watched her friend running and screaming in terror: "It's a big thing! It's a big thing!"

Jenna's short glance outside took too long; a krogan took her off guard and slammed into her knocking

her to the floor. Jenna wasn't one to easily knock over when she gets pushed around. She likes to get

physical too. Jenna stood up, threw her gun down and wrestled the krogan. The krogan had much more

strength but Jenna had greater willpower. Too bad strength dominated over willpower and Jenna was

losing the battle.

Garrus shot the krogan several shots in its back killing him for her. The krogan corpse fell onto

Jenna. "You're fucking around too much," he called out to her.

"Shut up, Garrus. I do what I want." Jenna had to lift the heavy body off by pushing it with her legs and

arms. While on the ground next to her the door's hole began to spew out mercs, they finally loosened

themselves and were pouring out with their guns firing. Jenna rolled away and took cover. "This is a

lot of work to recruit one stupid turian that only gets his fatass in my way and stands there completely

useless."

Garrus was now getting really frustrated. "I'm supposed to take that from some weak human who just

tried to take a krogan with her bare hands? You're rolling around on the floor now wasting the time we

should be using to go help Courtney."

Jenna heard the gunship circling around the building with its machine gun firing continuously at the

building. The gunship hovered by the windows to the room trying to take a few shots at Jenna and

Garrus. "It looks like Courtney isn't its main concern anymore."

"Thanks… for the help… assholes." Courtney called in from her com. "I can't fucking… breathe… Ran too

much. Coming… back up …stairs. Ugh. Can't make it… going to die… out of breath… on stairs…"

"See?" Jenna said proudly. "No reason to worry."

"Yes, Commander," Garrus said sarcastically, "Have her run around without any heavy weapons against

a gunship and eventually she'll find a way in without our help."

Jenna hated the turian's attitude "Is this the same Garrus I knew two years ago? Sounds like you grew a

bit of a spine! The Garrus I knew was some little bitch that collapsed during every close combat fight and

cried about his daddy issues to Courtney!"

And with that Garrus snapped again. He flipped over a nearby desk sending its top ornaments flying

towards some mercs. He closed in on one female merc, mentioned something about how she can't work

for the Blue Suns with a BROKEN NECK, grabbed her by the throat, gripped it with his hands and crushed

her neck before throwing her across the room into a group of Blue Suns. As he threw the female merc,

Garrus turned his body onto another Blue Sun merc that was standing near him trying to weaken Garrus'

shields. Garrus reached for the top of this guy's head and pushed him downward slamming his face unto

the overturned desk. The enraged turian pumped lead into the other mercs that were in his sight.

Unfortunately this fit of rage forced him out from his cover spot and left Garrus out in the

open. The gunship was back at the window. It shot relentlessly at Garrus with its machine gun

which dropped his shields. The gunship projected missiles that hit Garrus' side of his face.

Courtney at this time was climbing through the door's hole and let out a very dramatic and high

pitched, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She cleared the room by shooting and killing the remainder mercs

as she ran for Garrus' body.

Jenna tried to cover the fallen turian and Courtney by shooting the gunship aiming at the pilot's window

with her shotgun after its missile attack. This provided Courtney the opportunity to drag Garrus as best

as she could behind cover. Jenna's shots were beginning to damage the aircrafts window forcing it to

maneuver away from the window again.

"NO! GARRUS!" Courtney was freaking out kneeling beside Garrus' unconscious body. Courtney began

to wave her hands in the air in a panic like she was playing air bongos.

"Shit Garrus, you crazy bastard." Jenna slid next to them and after taking one look at Garrus face she

had to stretch out her hand to block his face from her vision. "Ugh, I'm going to throw up."

"He's DYING!" More air bongos were played by Courtney as she overlooked Garrus' wounds

desperately. "We have to apply pressure to his wound so he doesn't bleed out!"

"Huh? Apply pressure? He's missing like half his face… It's seriously grossing me out." Jenna gagged.

The gunship came back for some more trouble. It shot into the window forcing Jenna and Courtney to

duck lower behind their cover spot. Courtney kept her focus on Garrus. She cradled his blown up face

in her arms and coaxed his unconsciousness self, whispering to him like he's a sleeping baby. Shortly

afterwards she took out all of her packs of medi-gel which were never used on Jacob or Miranda. She

was muttering to herself like a crazy woman about saving him and squeezed every tube of it onto his

face literally covering his entire face with the gel. Courtney rubbed it against the big hole on the side of

his face which made sticky wet noises that almost had Jenna vomiting. Courtney's entire hands were

covered with gel and blue blood. Courtney began panicking and crying, "Why won't the gel work? It

used to work on him! Where's my unity ability? He's not breathing! I think?" Courtney began to shout

orders to Joker to bring the Normandy to pick them up and to get immediate medical attention.

As Courtney was bitching on the communicator, Jenna swallowed her nausea and scanned Garrus'

injuries. Jenna punched the ground in anger. "DAMMIT! They took Pressley from me, YOU CAN'T HAVE

GARRUS TOO!" And with that Jenna unleashed her rage and charged for the window. At the window she

pushed herself off the edge forcing a leap long enough to slam her against the side of the aircraft and

hung onto it for her dear life.

The gunship spun and flew around trying to knock her off but Jenna successfully climbed on it and slowly

made her way towards the pilot. Jenna closed in on the pilot's window and continued to shoot her

shotgun more at it weakening its defensive armor. The pilot continued to try and knock Jenna off by

flying recklessly.

It turned for the worst when the pilot lost control of his gunship. The aircraft crashed into the side of a

nearby building causing an explosion that destroyed the gunship and sent Jenna flying to the ground.

Jenna turned on her communicator and spoke through her com while she lay exhausted on the

ground, "I got him!" Jenna fist pumped the air.

Courtney knew Jenna would be fine, "I see that." Courtney witnessed the huge explosion from the

room's window. Her main concern was on Garrus. After the explosion of the ship he started breathing

again and faded between consciousness. "Garrus! Don't be alarmed but half of your face is missing…

and I can't find it." Courtney was going through her panicking and crying attacks again.

With all the mercs dead and Garrus bleeding out, both commanders had to wait to be picked up. This

mission was the sloppiest and worst they've ever encountered. Miranda and Jacob seriously screwed

them over by being the worst team members ever.


End file.
